White Angel
by Botol Kosong
Summary: Kak, kalo Sakura mati nanti.. Sakura pengen punya sayap di punggung Sakura, kayak malaikat di Surga. Terwujudkah keinginannya? One Shoot. Mind to RnR? Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, Death Chara. Don't like, Don't read


**White Angel**

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Characters: Sasori, Sakura, Chiyo**

**

* * *

**

**Inspirated By:**

**~ Song: Keluarga Cemara**

* * *

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo  
**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**

* * *

****Fic Special For My Brother Birthday, 25 December 2010**

**Happy Reading, Friends**

**

* * *

**_harta yang paling berharga, adalah keluarga_  
_ istana yang paling indah, adalah keluarga_  
_ puisi yang paling bermakna, adalah keluarga_  
_ mutiara, tiada tara, adalah keluarga.._

Sasori dan Sakura adalah kakak beradik yang telah yatim-piatu, orang tua mereka meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan. Sasori dan Sakura sekarang diasuh oleh neneknya, Chiyo disebuah desa kecil Sunagakure. Sasori terlahir normal, namun Sakura tidak, ia lahir dengan keadaan kaki cacat (sakit polio). Karena Sasori dan Sakura tinggal bersama neneknya, mau tak mau Sasori harus membantu neneknya menjaga Sakura yang baru berumur empat tahun. Nenek Chiyo sudah tua, namun masih ulet dalam bekerja untuk menghidupi kedua cucunya tersayang.

"Kak, jika Sakura mati nanti, Sakura pengin punya sayap di bahu kanan-kiri Sakura. Seperti malaikat di Surga, pasti mereka terlihat cantik dengan sayap putih itu" Ucap Sakura sambil membayangkan dirinya punya sayap.

"Kamu ini ada-ada aja. Mana mungkin manusia seperti kita bisa punya sayap, mustahil tau" Sasori mengomentari ucapan adiknya tadi.

"Sas, kamu jaga adikmu ya, nenek mau jual kayu bakar dulu di pasar. Ingat, jangan tinggalin adekmu sendirian" Nasihat nenek sebelum pergi kerja. "Nenek berangkat ya" Nenek Chiyo langsung mengangkat kayunya dan pergi ke pasar.

* * *

"Sasori... main yuk.." Terdengar suara temannya, Deidara memanggil untuk bermain di taman kota Suna itu.

"Ia-ia sebentar lagi gue keluar, lo tunggu bentar" Jawab Sasori sambil mengambil perlengkapan yang tadi ia siapkan. Ia pun menggendong Sakura dan langsung pergi main.

Deidara kaget, saat Sasori keluar, ia membawa tas besar serta membawa adiknya, Sakura.

"Sas, lo ngapain bawa tas gede-gede begitu. Emang lo kira kita mau piknik? Terus lo ngapain bawa-bawa adek lo segala?" Ejek Deidara pada Sasori yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Udeh, lo tenang aja. Pokoknya saat kita main adek gue gak bakalan ikutan kok" Bela Sasori sambil berjalan ke taman kota bersama Deidara. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada siapa aja nanti di taman?" Tanya Sasori.

"Kayak biasa. Ada gue, lo, Sasuke, sama Neji" Jawab Deidara pendek.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di taman kota Suna-yang memang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari rumah Sasori.

"Woi, lama banget lo Sas! Ngapain aja lo, gue sama Neji udah kayak kambing congek nih nunggu lo gak muncul-muncul dari tadi" Amarah Sasuke keluar juga setelah menunggu Sasori.

"Sori, tadi gue nunggu nenek gue pergi dulu. Kalo gak gue pasti gak boleh main disini. Apalagi, adek gue ditinggal sendiri di rumah" Bela Sasori sambil mengikat adiknya di pohon pisang dekat taman dengan seprai yang tadi ia siapkan. Sakura yang masih kecil tak bisa menolak keiinginan Sasori, ia hanya bisa menangis melihat kakaknya begitu tega mengikatnya dengan seprai. Sasori mengikat adiknya agar ia tidak hilang saat ia sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Sudah 4 jam lebih Sakura menunggu kakaknya selesai bermain, namun tampaknya Sasori belum puas bermain. Sakura yang dari tadi meronta-ronta, ingin bebas dari ikatan itu, akhirnya terdidur lelap karena kecapaian. Karena sekeras apapun ia berusaha melepaskan diri, dan sekeras apapun ia menangis, kakaknya takkan mendengar dan melepaskannya. Tiba-tiba Sasori begitu saja melepaskan ikatannya, Sakura pun terbangun.

"Ayo Ra, kita pulang. Udah sore nih, entar keburu nenek Chiyo pulang" Ajak Sasori sambil merapikan seprai dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Ia pun langsung berjalan pulang sambil menggendong Sakura.

* * *

"Sasori pulang, nek" Sasori membuka pintu rumahnya dengan muka berkeringat karena tadi ia lari-lari.

"Dari mana kamu, dan kenapa pulang malam-malam begini?" Tanya nenek Chiyo dengan menahan amarahnya yang-mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Tadi abis main sama Deidara, Sasuke, sama Neji di taman kota, nek" Balas Sasori sambil melepaskan Sakura dari gendongannya.

"Lain kali pulangnya jangan malam-malam, kasihan Sakura gak ada teman main"

"Iya nek"

"Tadi selama kamu main, Sakura dimana? Sama siapa?" Tanya nenek khawatir. Pertanyaan yang cukup membuat Sasori tersentak kaget.

"Eee.. tadi Sasori ikat di pohon pisang deket taman, nek" Ucap Sasori enteng.

PLAKK

Nenek Chiyo menampar Sasori tepat saat Sasori menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Kamu ini gimana sih? Kalo Sakura diculik gimana? Kamu mau tanggung jawab?" Tanya nenek Chiyo sambil melihat Sasori dengan geram.

"Maafin Sasori, nek. Tadi Sasori gak sengaja, keasyikan main, jadi Sakura nunggunya kelamaan deh" Bela Sasori lagi.

"Kamu mestinya jangan kayak gitu dong.. aduh... kalo Sakura kenapa-kenapa gimana? Sakura tuh masih kecil, dia belum ngerti mana orang baik, mana orang jahat. Kamu mestinya tau itu, kamu itu udah delapan tahun, Sasori. Nenek makin gak ngerti sama otak kamu"

"Maaf nek, Sasori janji gak bakal lakuin hal kayak gitu lagi"

"Oke, kali ini nenek maafin kamu, tapi lain kali, jangan harap. Camkan itu, Sasori" Ujar nenek sambil meninggalkannya bersama Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya. "Kak, maafin Sakura ya. Gara-gara Sakura, kakak jadi dimarahin deh, sama nenek" Sakura menangis di pelukan Sasori sambil terisak-isak.

"Sakura, kamu gak perlu minta maaf sama kakak, kamu gak salah, kakak yang salah. Kakak udah ninggalin kamu, kakak ikat kamu di pohon pisang. Maafin kakak ya. Kakak janji, gak bakal ngiket kamu lagi di pohon pisang" Ucap Sasori sambil membalas pelukan Sakura lembut.

"Iya kak, gak apa-apa kok. Sekarang kita tidur yuk, udah malem" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

* * *

Esok paginya, setelah nenek Chiyo berangkat kerja, Deidara memanggil Sasori lagi untuk bermain, tapi Sasori menolaknya. Ia udah janji sama Sakura buat ngeliat pertunjukkan badut di dekat cafe Suna. Ia gak mau bikin Sakura nangis lagi, ia gak mau kecewain Sakura untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kak, ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Bentar lagi acaranya udah mau dimulai" Rengek Sakura pada Sasori.

"Ia, sebentar Ra, kakak lagi pake sepatu" Jawab Sasori malas. "Yuk, jalan" Sasori menggendong Sakura sambil menutup pintu.

Mereka pun berjalan ke cafe Suna. Perjalanan cukup lama, tiga puluh menit-tentu saja karena mereka jalan kaki, bukan naik kendaraan. Saat sampai disana, ternyata pertunjukkan sudah dimulai 5 menit yang lalu.

"Kak, lihat deh, badutnya lucu banget, apalagi perutnya yang ngembang.. kayak lagi hamil aja" Sakura menunjuk badut tersebut.

"Iya. Lucu" Jawab Deidara singkat tapi malas.

"Adik-adik, adakah yang ingin maju ke depan dan menari bersama om badut?" Tanya om badut dengan ceria.

"Kak, Saku mau" Rengeknya pada Sasori.

"Tapi, kakimu gimana, Ra?" Tanya Sasori cemas.

"Tenang kak, Sakura pasti gak bakal kenapa-kenapa kok" Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Boleh ya, kak" Mohon Sakura lagi.

"Iya-iya" Sasori melepaskan gendongannya. Sakura pun langsung berlari ke arah om badut itu.

Sakura menari bersama om badut tersebut. Saat menari, karena kaki Sakura tidak seimbang, ia terjatuh. Meskipun ia sudah berusaha agar tidak terjatuh, namun tetap saja ia terjatuh. Ia menari disana sampai sore. Saat Sakura menari, Sasori teringat akan kata-kata Sakura kemarin...

_'Kak, jika Sakura mati nanti, Sakura pengin punya sayap di bahu kanan-kiri Sakura. Seperti malaikat di Surga, pasti mereka terlihat cantik dengan sayap putih itu' _Kata-kata terngiang di telinga Sasori. Air mata pun mulai mengenangi pelupuk matanya.

* * *

tiga tahun kemudian...

"_Happy birthday_, Ra. Panjang umur ya, sehat selalu" Ucap Sasori sambil mengecup pipi Sakura yang baru berulang tahun yang ke tujuh. Sasori baru umur sebelas tahun.

"Makasih ya kak" Balas Sakura sambil mengecup pipi Sasori.

Tak terasa sudah tujuh tahun, Sakura hidup dengan kondisi kaki yang cacat. Tapi tak terlihat sedikit pun penyesalan karena dilahirkan cacat, itu yang membuat Sasori kagum pada sakura. Meski ia masih kecil, namun sifatnya menerima kenyataan dengan lapang dada perlu kita terapkan pada diri kita.

_'Ra, moga-moga harapan kamu untuk punya sayap itu benar-benar terwujud ya'_ Sasori memohon dalam hatinya.

"Ra, tiup lilinnya dong. Jangan lupa _make a wish ya_" Ucap Sasori sambil menyodorkan kue ke depan Sakura.

_'Jika aku mati nanti, aku ingin punya sayap seperti malaikat di Surga'_ Sakura pun meniup lilinnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Ra" Nenek Chiyo mencium kening Sakura lembut.

"Makasih ya, nek" Balas Sakura.

Jam sembilan malam tepat, berakhirlah acara ulang tahun Sakura yang diadakan di cafe Suna. Tiba-tiba Sakura memanggil nenek Chiyo dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Boleh ya nek, Saku nohon"

"Baiklah, nenek akan kabulkan permohonanmu"

"Makasih nek"

* * *

"Kak, Saku boleh minta hadiah kecil gak?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Boleh, tapi apa dulu?" Sasori balik bertanya pada Sakura.

"Kakak gendong aku keliling kompleks rumah kita. Gimana, sanggup gak? Aku udah gak seenteng dulu lagi lho" Tantang Sakura.

"Berani-lah, siapa takut. Ayo, kita mulai aja sekarang" Sasori menjawab tantangan Sakura. Ia langsung menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

Sasori benar-benar menggendong Sakura memutari kompleks rumah mereka. Saat mereka sudah mau sampai di rumah, bibir Sakura terlihat membiru. Ia pun sadar, sebentar lagi ia akan mati.

"Kak, jika Sakura meninggal.." Ucapannya terpotong oleh Deidara.

"Kamu ingin punya sayap kan?" Sasori menyelesaikan kalimat Sakura diikuti anggukan kecil Sakura. "Semoga keinginanmu terwujud ya"

"Iya. Amin"

Tiba-tiba, saat Sasori melihat bayangan mereka di lantai bawah, ia melihat sepasang sayap tumbuh di punggung kanan-kiri Sakura. Lalu roh Sakura dengan segera terbang ke Surga. Sasori tersentak kaget. Namun ia tersenyum bahagia.

_'Keinginanmu terwujud kan, Ra? Selamat jalan ya Ra, bae-bae 'diatas' sana ya. Jangan lupa sama kakak dan nenek Chiyo'_ Sasori mendoakan Sakura tulus dari hatinya. Ia pun berjalan pulang sambil terus menggendong adiknya.

* * *

"Nek, Sakura sudah.."

"Ya, nenek tau kok. Ini ada titipan dari Sakura buat kamu, harap kamu simpan dan baca baik-baik. Nenek mau ke kamar dulu" Nenek Chiyo meninggalkan Sasori sendirian di kamar tidurnya..

_**Buat kakaku tersayang, Sasori...**_

_**aku tau, mungkin kakak udah bosen tiap kali aku bilang "jika aku mati nanti, aku ingin punya sayap seperti malaikat di Surga" tapi aku benar mengharapkan itu terjadi padaku, kak..**_

_**dulu, waktu kakak ikat aku di pohon pisang, aku menangis ingin bebas dari ikatan itu. aku tau, kakak bermaksud baik agar aku tidak hilang. tapi tetap saja, aku bosan kak diikat begitu..**_

_**aku harap jika aku mati nanti, kakak bisa membantu nenek Chiyo bekerja di pasar. ingat kak, jangan nyusahin nenek, kasian. nenek udah tua, kak...**_

_**asal kakak tau, aku senang banget waktu kakak lebih milih nemenin aku nonton pertunjukkan badut daripada main sama teman-teman kakak..**_

_**aku bahagia banget saat itu. aku yakin, kakak benar gak ingin aku nangis lagi..**_

_**saat aku menari bersama om badut itu, aku lihat kakak menagis.. kakak harus janji sama aku ya, gak akan nangis lagi.. aku di Surga pasti bakal jagain kakak kok..**_

_**akhirnya, hari ultah ku pun tiba, kakak gendong aku keliling kompleks.. aku bahagia banget kak.. bisa dapet hadiah terakhir dari kakak yang aku sayang..**_

_**aku gak pernah nyesel kak, dilahirkan cacat. malah aku bersyukur, bisa lahir, hidup di dunia. bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang sayang sama aku..**_

_**aku sayang banget sama kakak...**_

_**Adikkmu di 'atas' sana, Sakura **_

Selesai membaca surat itu, air mata Sasori jatuh tak tertahankan.

"Maafin kakak, Ra. Kakak udah banyak nyusahin kamu. Kakak juga sayang sekali sama kamu Ra" Sasori terisak-isak di kamarnya.

* * *

Esok paginya, saat nenek akan berangkat kerja..

"Nek, tunggu. Sasori mau ikut bantu nenek" Ujar Sasori sambil membawa sejumlah kayu bakar untuk dijual.

"Kamu yakin, mau bantu nenek? Bukannya kamu mau main sama temanmu?" Nenek bingung dengan tingkah Sasori.

"Enggak nek, Sasori sekarang mau berubah. Demi Sakura nek" Balas Sasori tegas.

"Oh... yaudah, kita berangkat sekarang" Nenek mengunci pintu rumahnya, lalu jalan bersama Sasori.

Dari atas, Sakura melihatnya dengan tersenyum bersama orang tuanya, Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

_'Selamat berjuang kak, semangat ya' _Sakura menyemangati kakaknya.

* * *

**:: THE END ::**

**

* * *

****Gilaa... asli... fict ini geje, abal, ancur... gak beraturan bngett... *sujud di tabok''* ga tau deh, kesambet apaan bkin fict ancur + lebaii kyk gni... haha... gimna? ckup menyentuh gag? apa mlah ancur? yudlah ni fict diambil dr sebuah film china, jdulnya (kalo gak salah) the cresent moon.. pertama kali nonton, gw nangis'' ampe setengah jem... okelah.. daripada kebanyakan ngomong.. langsung aja REVIEW...  
**


End file.
